The New Secretary
by IamPinkiePie
Summary: Katrina lives on her own in the country of Australia in 2013. One night she has a vision. Make a time travel machine. When does she go? When the Ghostbusters had just defeated Gozer. When the secretary job opens up again, Katrina gives up her life in Australia to be there, and possibly change one of the Ghostbusters' future. Summary sucks, please read :)
1. Katrina Neilson

**First of all: Hi. Most people reading this right now don't know who in Ghostbuster's name I am. Well, I'm IamPinkiePie. To the people who actually know who I am and have read my other stories, this will be my next project, taking a break from Sherlock. ****Let me just clarify this: Yeah, time travel, hard to believe and out there. But, this was an idea I had ages ago (When I was like 11) ****I started to write out this story, but then I just got caught up in other fanfics and just forgot about it. But then, that's when I heard about the passing of Harold Ramis.**

**Harold was an inspiration. Such a great person, actor, director, writer, just complete awesomeness in one man. His role as Dr Egon Spengler in the GB universe was the first I ever heard about him, and that's how I got interested in his other work. But not the point right now. Egon had always been my favourite, and it saddened me to hear that harold, the soul of Egon, had passed on. And that's what made me pick up my laptop and start to write this story again. Fixed a few parts, and now I am putting this out onto the web.**

**I do not own Ghostbusters.**

**Dedicated to Harold Ramis, R.I.P.**

* * *

Katrina Neilson. The average teenager...Or so people thought. She was enthusiastic, smart and slightly charming. Not to mention the occasional drinker, since drinking age was 18 in Australia. She walked back to her home in the blistering heat, her sunburn aching her shoulders.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She told herself. "I should've listened to Mina. But no, I just had to wear my singlet." She scolded herself. She reached her shack and opened the door, only to see her 2 friends Gordon and Mina sitting on the couch watching _Doctor who_ re-runs. Mina turned her head to see Katrina walk through the door with red shoulders. "Kat, I told you-"

"I know." Katrina took a bottle of vodka from the mini fridge in the kitchen and drunk from it, "Katrina Smith Neilson! That is highly unladylike and you know that! Plus, alcohol can cause serious liver damage!" Mina screeched, seeing her friend. Katrina put the bottle down, "Sorry! Anyway, I'm less alcoholic. And I haven't been drunk for 3 weeks now." She called from the kitchen.

"_Such_ an achievement." Mina growled. Katrina walked to her room and looked at all the posters, newspaper articles and memorabilia of her heroes. The Ghostbusters. She then saw in front of her the time machine she had worked so hard on. "Thank you, Dr Emmett Brown. Oh, and the Doctor. Even though you didn't actually create the TARDIS, but you know what I mean." She smiled before giving the thing a few tweaks. She picked it up carefully before carrying it into the living room, and putting it on a coffee table. "Behold, my time machine!" She announced.

"I thought it was 'spose to be a DeLorean. Hey, where'd McFly go?" Gordon asked with a chuckle. Mina smacked him upside the head.

"That's the movie numbskull." Mina commented.

"Uh, no really?" He back chatted sarcastically.

"And besides, where's the police box disguise? Are the chameleon shields broken?" Mina asked.

Kat laughed and turned the thing on. "So, where are you going?" Gordon asked.

"Guess." Katrina challenged. She soon typed in the co-ordinates. She would be in Central Park, at 7:00 AM, in October, on the 1st, in 1984. Mina looked at her and grinned, "One month after the defeat of Gozer? Why, to give a late congratulations?" Katrina's friend joked.

Katrina rolled her browns eyes and shook her head, "No, this is the day after Janine Melnitz, the then-secretary of the Ghostbusters, revealed her feelings for Louis Tully to Egon Spengler. She quit because of awkwardness and they were in search for a new receptionist. So, I'm going there to join as their receptionist!" She cheered and Mina's face turned to horrification. "What happened to your plan? The one you worked on when you were 5?" Mina asked.

"That goes out the window!" She said, looking over at it. It was a piece of slightly torn paper with purple scribbles of crayon written on it. It sat on the coffee table, and Katrina swiped for it.

"Number 5: Graduate High School with straight A's in Math and Science. Number 4: Make the first machine to communicate with animals. Number 3: Go to a fantastic university. Number 2: Make a time machine. Number 1: Become a scientist. I finished 3 of those. Number 5, number 3 and number 2." The bubbly girl read from the paper.

She went to her room and quickly gathered all her things. "If I'm back before tomorrow, I don't have the job." She looked at her curly blonde hair and shrugged, before Mina commented, "You hair has red dust in it!"

"So? It adds character. Bye!" Katrina smiled and flipped the switch on the time machine and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

She blinked awake in Central Park. She acted drunk as a dog walker passed by, "What's the date?"

"It's the first of October, 1984, hobo!" She spat and kept walking, dragging her dachshund along. Katrina grinned widely and ran out of the park to a nearby hotel, checking in her stuff and going to her room. She ran into the bathroom and pulled her curly hair into a pony tail and then ran out of the bathroom, out of her room and downstairs.

"You are going to get this job, Kat. You are gonna get this job." She told herself. She walked the 10 blocks to Ghostbusters HQ, carrying the newspaper with the 'Job Wanted' ad, a paper with her previous jobs printed out on it folded neatly in her pocket. She looked at her wristwatch, and read 7:45. She took it off and shoved it into her other pocket.

Katrina soon came to Ghostbusters Head Quarters. She looked up at the building from across the road and sighed, "I'm actually here. Me, the bubbly blonde from down under." Katrina jogged across the road and slid her back against the door before it opened suddenly, and she fell backwards. She landed on the floor with a thud and started to giggle, and she looked up to see Winston Zeddemore staring at her cautiously, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hi!" She waved enthusiastically, "I'm Katrina Neilson."

"Winston Zeddemore." He said cautiously, helping her up.

"I'm here for the job." Katrina told him, dusting off her clothes. He nodded, "I'll just have to get Peter." He told her, going upstairs. She saw him go up the dusty old stairs with thuds, and she sighed heavily. She looked around the large place, and saw the Ecto 1, sitting proudly just a few metres in front of her. She looked around cautiously, before stepping forth and really getting a good glimpse at it. It was majestic. It was spectacular. It was all she'd imagined, "Wow." She said to herself, before she heard a cough behind her. She turned around quickly to see Ray Stantz standing there, a smirk on his face, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Katrina Neilson, I'm applying for the job." She told him. He grinned, "That's great! I'm Dr Ray Stantz, but please just call me Ray." He told her, shaking her hand quickly. She grinned, "You're very kind." She told him with a smile. He grinned back.

"So, you're Katrina?" A voice called from the stairs. He started to come down quickly and Katrina looked at him with a grin. It was Dr Peter Venkman. She almost fangirled.


	2. Job Interview Of The Short Kind

**Hi! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The New Secretary! If anyone actually reads this...**

**Anyways, I do not own Ghostbusters.**

"Yes. That's-I'm-yeah me I'm-I'm Katrina." The Aussie stumbled with her words awkwardly.

"Good." Peter smirked, coming down the stairs. He walked over to her, "Come to my office." He invited her into his office as he led her in. Katrina looked around. The same newspaper clippings and magazines that were on the walls and in book stacks were the same ones from her own room. A papery, musky smell of old books filled her nostrils. Peter sat down at his desk, "Take a seat, Miss Neilson."

"Oh, please just call me Kat." Katrina told him happily as she sat down. She looked around as Peter spoke up, "Do you have any papers?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, taking out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to him and he took it, reading it carefully.

"How long have you been living in our lovely city, Kat?"

"Oh, 3 months." She answered. He nodded, reading over the papers_. Thank goodness none of them were dated._ Katrina thought.

"And how old are you, Kat?"

_He won't let me get the job if I'm 18!_ She thought. "22." She answered. Peter nodded, "Living with your parents?"

"No, I've moved out. Still looking for somewhere to go, though." Katrina answered.

"Well, your papers seem to be fine, Katrina. Quit or fired?" He asked.

"I quit. My bosses were horrible." She replied. He leaned back in his chair, "You're fine with living with 4 other guys?"

"I grew up with 2 brothers. They were both horrible. You guys seem better than them already." She smiled. "Wait, you'll let me live here?"

"Well, you're gonna be workin' here, aren't ya?"

"I'm hired? Oh. My. Goose."

"Welcome to the team." He smiled, outstretching his hand to shake hers. She shook it heartedly, "I got the job! I actually got the job!" She cheered, leaping up, "I have to go, so much stuff to drag here from the hotel, I just-" She looked to him, "Thank you thank you thank you, I will be the best I can be at answering phones and other random duties!" She smiled. She ran out.

"You're welcome! Just be back here before dark, this area's not the best to be in at dark!" Peter called. Katrina saw Winston and Ray approach, "You need a hand getting your stuff here?" Ray asked. "If you're offering to help, yes please." She said. Ray opened the door to the Ecto 1, "Where are you getting your stuff from?" He asked.

Katrina pointed to the car, "I get to ride in the Ecto 1? Me? Ordinary weirdo from Australia in this majestic creature?" She asked, stunned.

Ray nodded as if she was out of her mind. "Sorry, I'm just super duper excited!" She cheered, leaping in. Ray got in the driver's seat and Winston clambered in the back with her.

"Now, where to?"

Katrina was in her room at the hotel. She grabbed her messenger bag, which contained all of her future devices, and went out of the room and back downstairs to the Ecto 1. She saw Ray putting in one of her bags, "Thanks for the help, you guys."

"No problem." He answered.

"Anything to help out." Winston answered, getting in the car. Katrina still had her time travel device with her, which was like a thick book, except without pages. It had to be charged at least 50% plus to work. It was stowed away in one of her bags.

Katrina bundled in, sitting next to Winston in the back seat.

"I'm so excited!" She smiled widely while clapping her hands together rapidly. Winston chuckled at her enthusiasm as the car drove down the street. The Ecto-1 jolted to a sudden stop and Katrina stared around, "Ray, what's up?"

"3 poltergeists up ahead. C'mon, Winston, let's go. Katrina, you just stay in here." Ray told her, leaping out of the car. Winston clambered out and Katrina slid down the back of her seat. She peeked out the window and saw what was going out. Ray started to fire his stream.

"Wow." She murmured with amazement. This was actually happening. She was here. She was watching them do their thing. She grinned widely as Ray rolled out a trap, and she turned away, closing her eyes shut.

Katrina opened them when she heard the car door click open.

"I think my proton pack needs a bit of fixing." Winston remarked, getting back in the car.

"We'll get Spengler to have a look at it. Oh, Kat, when we get back you can meet Egon." Ray said, turning the key in the car. Katrina grinned, "Coolio."

"Coolio?" Winston asked.

"Yep. It could be a word on Mars for all we know." Katrina told him. He chuckled, "You got a wild imagination, Kat."

"Yes. Sometimes the normal world is far too boring. I have to use my imagination sometimes." She giggled. Ray drove the Ecto 1 back to HQ.

When the 3 got back to HQ, Katrina bundled out, grabbing her bag and swinging it on her shoulder. Ray took one of her bags out of the car and took it upstairs after her.

"I'll just grab the other bag." Kat told Ray as they got to her room. It was 2 doors away from the guys' room. She looked inside and smiled, "Great." She saw an old record player on a table, "Oh sweet! A record player!" She smiled, going back to get her other bag. As she rushed down the stairs, she heard a loud crash from the lab. She ran to the entrance of the lab, just as Ray rushed downstairs. He pushed past her and went into the lab.

"Egon-" He started before seeing the mess. One of the traps was in pieces on the floor. He shook his head, "What happened?"

"I was trying to fix the trap," Egon started to pick up the pieces off the floor, "then it literally jumped out of my hands. I think some ectoplasm may have gotten on it, caused one of those reactions."

"Oh." Ray nodded. He looked up and saw Katrina looking at him from the foot of the stairs. He waved his hand for her to come in, "Oh, and Egon, this is our new secretary, Katrina." He said as Kat came cautiously down the stairs. Egon looked up and Katrina smiled. He stood and held out his hand. Katrina shook it happily. A distant ringing was heard upstairs and she turned tail and dashed out. She picked up the phone and grinned, "Ghostbusters, how may we help you?"


	3. The Mission at an Unearthly Hour

Katrina awoke to a crash from downstairs. She stretched out her arms and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 1:34, she shook her head, "Ugh, I was having a good dream." She murmured, getting up and draping her blue dressing gown on her shoulders. She slipped on her slippers and walked tiredly out of her room. She pressed her ear against the room of the guys. No stirring. She shrugged and went downstairs, only to see light coming from the lab.

"Egon." She muttered, going down the stairs. Egon, in his 'casual wear' (a clean shirt, sweater vest, tie and pants), was fixing a trap_. Probably the same one from 3 days ago. _Kat thought, "Do you ever sleep?" She asked.

Egon almost jumped and turned to look at her, "Occasionally. Why are you up at this hour?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"I heard a crash." She told him, looking at the floor, which had a piece of the trap on it.

"Sorry." He murmured.

Kat waved her hand, "It's ok. Do you need a hand?" She asked.

Egon didn't look up from his work, "No, I'm fine."

Katrina huffed. She wanted to spend time with Egon. She smiled suddenly, "Please? Maybe if I just stayed and read a book or something? Just as some company?"

Egon nodded, "Sure." He answered, not looking up from his work.

"Cool. Thanks. I'll be back." She said, going upstairs to fetch a book. She hadn't interacted with Egon a lot. Ray would occasionally get her to do a few things for him, and Peter would get her to read out his personal achievements when he was bored. Winston and Kat usually even threw a tennis ball back and forth to each other when there were no calls. But Kat did nothing with Egon, and that saddened her. She grabbed a random book off the shelf, and took it downstairs. She looked at the title and smirked. _Tobin's Spirit Guide._

Katrina took off down the stairs into the lab and opened the book, "Ivo Shandor," She started reading aloud. Egon looked up from his work, and to Kat, who sat on a crate, smiling.

"Are you..." He started, turning around to face her, "Are you reading Tobin's-"

"Spirit Guide? Why yes. If I'm going to be working here, I might as well know what goes on. Now, Ivo Shandor was the one who created this whole Gozer incident, yes?"

"How do you know that?" Egon asked of her.

"I do my research." She told him. He walked over to her and picked up the book, flipping to another page, "Well, if you know about Ivo, I suggest you read this. It's interesting." He remarked, going back to his work.

"_Sekulgraas, Babylonian demon._" Katrina read. "_Sekulgraas is one of the Unknowns, a set of 3 demons in Babylonian lore said to bring evil, hate and despair to the world. Sekulgraas is said to bring hate, her sister, Haradiis, brings despair, and her second sister, Mulleesitris, brings evil._ She sounds dangerous." She remarked. She continued to read quietly.

"Katrina," Egon asked for her a few minutes later.

Kat looked up from the page about Mulleesitris, "Yes, Egon?"

"I need your help." He told her.

She put the book down giddily, "OK, what do you need help with?"

Egon handed her a PKE meter, "I need you to go down to Battery Park and sweep for PKE valences. We were there yesterday, as you know, and I got some strange readings there. Of course, I didn't know if it was just the PKE since it had been slimed earlier on that day. Now, you don't know how to use-"

"Wait, you want me to go _now_? The park's probably not even open!" Katrina told him.

"Exactly. No one will be there except you. It's too busy during the day." Egon told her. "Now," He started to instruct her on how to use a PKE meter. "If it picks up something, record the readings. If you do see the ghost, don't approach. Just calmly walk away and it should leave you alone." He instructed.

"Alright. I'll go soon enough." Katrina mumbled, going up the stairs with the PKE in hand. She went back to her room, putting on some clothes and a trench coat. Katrina grabbed a pencil and notepad, then her iPod, pressing shuffle. This would be boring until she got there, after all. She put the PKE in the wide pocket and headed out, and downstairs. "I'll see ya later." She called into the lab, and then walked off.

"Remember to record the readings!" Egon called. She nodded as she walked out the door and to the nearest subway.

Katrina walked up the stairs and out of the subway, "The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary." She heard a voice say through her earbuds. She smirked as she came to the gate around the park. She looked around cautiously before stepping over the gate. She dived her hand into her pocket to retrieve the PKE and took it out, holding it up in front of her. Nothing but a slight buzzing noise came from the device. She shook her head as she walked around, the buzzing rising in pitch and volume. The wings of the device rose and she tore off her earbuds, slinging them across her shoulder. She looked up from the PKE and saw a pale red ghost staring into her eyes.

The ghost had solid black eyes like a demon. Kat backed away slowly and turned, the ghost appearing in front of her. Kat took out a pen and paper, recording the readings on the PKE meter, trying to ignore the ghost. The spectre's hair hung in a loose, blood red plait that fell down her back. Her feet were engulfed in flame.

Katrina looked back up from her piece of paper, and the ghost was gone.

"Cheeky little bugger, isn't she?" Katrina mumbled to herself. She took note of what the ghost had looked like and then headed for the subway.

"Did you get the valences?" Egon asked of Katrina as she came into the lab. She handed him the notepad and he took it eagerly, reading through it as he ate a Twinkie.

"Interesting." The scientist mumbled as he swallowed the Twinkie, "So you saw the ghost, too?"

"Yeah, I got a description down on the next page."

"Excellent." Egon said with delight as he flipped to the next page. He read the description cautiously, picking up Tobin's Spirit Guide. He flipped to a certain page with a sketch on it of a demon that resembled the one Katrina had seen.

"You saw Xyvo." Egon told Kat as he closed the book.

"Xyvo? X-Y-V-O?" Kat spelt out.

"Yes. Disloyal servant of Gozer. Was thrown into the Flames of Eternal for her powers and how she wanted to overpower Gozer."

"That doesn't sound nice."

"But Xyvo wanted to end the torment Gozer caused. She did it for good, and she was punished." Egon explained.

"Well what was she doing in Battery Park?" Katrina asked.

"Possibly as thanks for destroying Gozer, because Gozer destroyed her." Egon pondered this.

"Well, I'm beat. Good night, Egon."

Katrina started up the stairs before Egon called, "Wait!"

She turned, "Yes?"

"Thank you." He told her gratefully. She smiled softly, "You're welcome."


	4. Memories of Peter Doing A Weird Act

**Hi and welome to Chapter 4!**

**I named the chapters!...Finally.**

**Anyways, this is what comes from listening to Carry On Wayward Son too many times...Yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." The record started up at 11:02. Katrina had saved up all her money she'd gotten for this. Ray poked his head through the door and saw Katrina rapidly playing air guitar.

"_Kansas_?" He asked, referring to the artist.

"Yeah." Katrina answered. Ray walked in, "I remember when I first heard it, actually." He told her, sitting on the spare bed opposite hers. Katrina went over to the record and stopped it.

"Go on." Kat told him, sitting down at her bed.

"Well, I was at the office I shared with Venkman and Spengler back at the university."

_**Columbia University, 1983**_

_Ray sat at his desk in his shared office, scrabbling on a piece of paper over the top of a rough sketch for a PKE meter, adding to what Egon had already written out and drawn. Ray looked over the sketch, pleased with himself. He had nothing better to do, anyway. The trio – Himself, Egon and Peter – were among the youngest teachers at the university, not to mention they were so...Different, compared to others._

_Peter was always trying to make a move on his students, Ray's child-like enthusiasm didn't wash well with some of the more strict teachers and Egon's technical jargon just left everyone confused._

"_Ray," Peter strode through the door, clicking it closed behind him, "What are you doing?"_

"_Sketching some responses to the ideas Spengler had for the PKE meter." Ray answered, putting the notepad down._

"_Ray, you're gonna drive me crazy with this stuff, ya know?" Peter moaned, waking over to his desk and sitting down, playing absentmindedly with a slinky. _

"_I realized that a while ago, Peter." _

"_Just forget about it. I set us up with some hot chicks tonight. Come on, you need a break." Peter waved two slips of paper in the air, "Brandy and her friend, Cheryl-"_

"_Peter, I can't." Ray insisted. Peter rolled his eyes at Ray nonchalantly before speaking up, "Fine. If you aren't gonna go out and do something, you can stay in here and listen to the radio." Peter dragged a radio across his desk and slipped it on. Playing with the antenna before it settled, he quickly flipped through the channels. _

"_No, no, no, no," Peter muttered as he heard either a talk show or a song he didn't like on the air. He finally settled on a channel with a talk show that had just ended. _

"_Carry on my wayward son," was the first line heard through the radio, the noise crackled. _

_Peter smiled, "Cool, Kansas. I haven't heard this song in 5 years."_

_Ray spoke up, "I've never heard this before-"_

"_Shh, the bass is coming up." Peter hushed Ray. They both heard a bass riff come through the radio and Peter's grin widened. Ray smiled, this was a pretty good song._

_The song continued on to the chorus. Ray listened to it with a smile. Peter picked up the radio, and prepared to do something he'd surely get a punishment for. _

"_Peter,"_

"_This song just needs to be glorified this way." Peter put it on a table with wheels and wheeled it out the door, jumping on and balancing himself on his knees. He grabbed a broom and pushed himself along on the table. _

_Ray followed, staying at the door, and looked as Peter pushed himself on a table through the hall. He then proceeded to play air guitar. Ray shook his head and saw Egon walk toward him._

"_Kansas?" Egon asked, leaning against the wall. He watched as Peter pointed at random students, singing, "Don't you cry no more!"_

"_Yes." Ray answered. _

"_He did that when it first came out." Egon told Ray._

Katrina broke into laughter. "He did that?"

Ray nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Spengler was actually with him the first time they heard it. You'd get a-"

Katrina was already racing out the room and down the fire pole, "EGOOOON!" She shouted.

She ran into the lab and Egon looked up at her, "You called?"

Kat panted, "I wanted-" She gasped for breath, "To hear the story about the first time you heard that Kansas song."

Egon sighed, "Why, Katrina?"

"It'd be amusing." Kat took a seat on a crate and sat there with a fixated grin on her face. Egon chuckled at her enthusiasm to hear a memory from ages before.

"Peter and I were just out of high school." Egon started.

_New York, 1977_

_Egon looked around his dorm at the university he was attending. Buzzed ahead for his brains, Egon smiled at his own achievements. Of course, he hadn't just helped himself to get here._

_Peter came in through the door, "Hey Spengs."_

_Peter. Egon rolled his eyes. He had helped Peter get through High School. It was astounding he was even standing there with him. But for the ideas he sometimes produced, Peter could manage. _

"_Hello, Peter." Egon greeted, sitting at his desk and writing. _

"_Watcha doing?" Peter asked nosily._

"_Working. You should try it sometime." Egon told him dryly. _

"_Maybe later. You wanna go out for a bite to eat?" Peter asked. _

_Egon felt his stomach growl, "Chinese takeout?" He asked. _

"_Sure, why not." Peter grabbed his coat off his bed, "Hold up- I put in a request for the 8 PM slot on the radio. I wanna see if they chose my song."_

"_Peter, I don't think-"_

"_Lemme get this, just one second." Peter told him, turning on the radio and going to a channel. _

"_And, by a guest request, we have..." A radio DJ started. _

"Give a little bit, Give a little bit_..." Peter hoped, crossing his fingers. _

"Supertramp_?" Egon asked, surprised. _

"_Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas." The DJ announced. Soon the singing started and Peter sighed. He listened to the song anyway, Egon grabbing his coat. _

"_Are you coming?" Egon asked, opening the door. He looked back to Peter, who was in a trance listening to the song. He rolled his eyes and saw Heather Parr, Peter's main object of affection, walk toward him. _

"_Oh, hi Evan." Heather greeted to Egon rudely as she looked to Peter._

"_It's Egon." He corrected, tone flat. _

_Heather looked back to Egon, "Going out?"_

"_To grab a bite to eat, yes." _

"_I wouldn't if I were you, it's pouring." She told him. "Peter!" She called. No answer. "Ugh. See you later." She walked away and down the hall. _

"_Peter! C'mon, it's pouring. We have to go somewhere closer here to-" Egon started before Peter picked up the radio and walked out of the dorm. He ran up to an old wheelie table and grabbed a broom out of a closet, put the radio on the table, getting on and wheeling himself along as the radio kept playing the song._

_Egon shook his head, "I'm going." He said to himself, heading in the opposite direction._

Katrina smiled, "Cool! Man, I wonder if Peter would do that now." She mused.

Egon chuckled, "I'd stop him too quickly."


	5. The Body in the Cemetery

**Welcome to Chapter 5!**

**This is the shortest chapter, but I wanted to get it up for you to enjoy! **

Katrina saw the door of HQ open and in came Dana Barrett, Peter's girlfriend and the Ghostbusters' first real customer. Katrina perked up. She didn't know much about Dana, but she knew what she looked like and that she was Peter's girlfriend.

Dana walked over to Katrina, "Oh, um, hello. I'm Dana Barrett; you must be the new secretary Peter was telling me about. I'm here to see him."

"Of course. I'm Katrina, I'll just get him for you." Katrina smiled and stood, going to Peter's office.

Peter was munching on a bag of chips, and he looked up to see her, "Oh, hi Kat."

"Dana's here." She told him. Dropping the bag of chips, he ran out and to Dana. Katrina growled, going to clean up the chips. She shrugged, going outside and watching the two exit. She saw Egon watching as well, and Katrina walked over to him.

"What's up?" Katrina asked him.

"Nothing." He told her quickly, scurrying back to the lab. Something was up. Katrina followed him into the lab and watched as he picked up a screwdriver, looking to a PKE meter. Katrina walked in.

"Egon, something's wrong. C'mon, you can tell me." Katrina told him, offering a friendly smile. He looked up to her at the stairs.

He sighed, defeated, "Fine. Com in, I'll tell you." Katrina came down the stairs and took a seat on a crate. Egon sat next to her, "I think I want what they have."

Katrina straightened, "What? Peter and Dana? What do you mean?"

"Yes Peter and Dana. I think I want that connection with someone." Egon explained. Katrina smiled, "Really? But Egon, you had your chance with Janine-" Katrina stopped herself. She'd said too much.

"How do you know about that?" Egon asked.

"Peter told me. You guys went on a few dates?" Katrina asked. Egon nodded.

"Yeah. But that was because she forced me to, and I could not bring myself to say no." Egon explained. Katrina smiled. That was her new mission. Find someone for Egon.

"Oh...Well, I...Can't help you there at the moment." She lied. Egon nodded, "Don't worry. It's just something stupid, anyway."

"No, Egon. Wanting to be in love is not stupid. I've been in love many times, and do I seem mentally deranged to you?" She asked with a smile.

Egon smiled slightly, "No. You're fine. Getting off the subject, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with Ray and me to one of the cemeteries in the city. We picked up some strange readings there the other day."

Katrina nodded, "That sounds fun!"

It was 11:00 AM, and Ray, Egon and Katrina had arrived at the cemetery. Egon whipped out his PKE from his pocket, Ray following him as he walked through the cemetery, following the buzzing of the PKE. Katrina looked at them and followed closely.

"Katrina, did you bring _Tobin's_?" Egon asked quietly.

Katrina drew it out of her bag, "Yes."

"Good." He murmured, following his PKE.

Egon saw up ahead, a girl. She lied in a pile of weeds, chokers, bones and feathers. Her limbs stuck out at odd angles, blood spilling onto her once white dress. Her eyes were hollowed out. He flinched, it was a very disturbing site. He saw a strange symbol carved on her forehead.

"Um, Ray, have you seen that symbol before?" Egon asked quietly, turning to his friend.

"I may have." Ray murmured. Katrina stared at the body. It was like watching a train wreck. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She recognized the symbol.

"I know that symbol." She said, grabbing out _Tobin's. _She flipped to a particular page, and it landed on the symbol.

"The symbol used to summon the Unknowns. The way the body is and where it is symbols what Unknown is wanted." She read. She continued, "According to this," She looked at the body again, "The person who killed this girl wanted to summon Haradiis, the Unknown that brings despair."

"But who did it and did it work?" Ray asked.

"Apparently, they have to sacrifice the female virgin of the family. If there is none, then they cannot perform the ritual." Katrina told them.

"We need to get her family, then." Ray said, looking at the body.

They had phoned the police by now, to see if they could identify the girl. A female officer handed the Ghostbusters a piece of paper with a picture of the girl on it.

"Dmitri Parr. Lived at this place in SoHo." The officer told them, pointing out the address on the paper. Ray nodded in thanks and Katrina shoved Egon into the female officer's arms.

"Oof! Hey, what was that for?" She hissed. Egon looked at her as she was inches apart from his face.

"S-sorry, lost my footing." He lied. He stood as the officer left and he turned to Kat.

"Would you mind explaining what that was about?"

"Trying to set you up." She explained.

Egon shook his head, "Not my type."

"Fine, sorry." She held her hands up in apology.


	6. Katrina, the Ultimate Wingman

**Hi everyone!**

**Yeah so this chapter is longer than the last, and is more of a comedy piece. I don't know, though. Katrina is trying to be the most ultimate wingman.**

**Inspired in part by Hamish and Andy's 'Ultimate Wingman' segment on their Gap Years (Check it out, it's pretty funny)**

* * *

Katrina smirked, sitting in the lab as she wrote, glancing at Egon occasionally. "Egon," She piped up, "What are your hobbies?"

"Collecting spores, molds and fungus, Katrina." He answered absentmindedly as he fixed a Proton Pack, totally engrossed in his work.

"Okay...Hmm, I don't think that's what a girl wants to hear. I'll just put down 'gardening'." Katrina remarked, writing more.

Egon turned to look at her, "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

She looked up, "I am writing a personals ad-"

"Katrina!" He tore the paper away from her and she giggled. "I don't need this, and besides, you're lying about me." He told her. He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash, "Just leave it, I have to work on this Proton Pack. Oh, we're also visiting the family this afternoon at 4:30."

"_We're_?" She echoed.

Egon nodded, "You're proving yourself helpful when you come on these kinds of cases." He told her. Katrina giggled giddily.

"Cool! That means we have," She looked at her watch, "7 hours!"

"7 hours for what?" he questioned sceptically, going back to work.

"7 hours to set you up with someone, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Now hurry up and finish working!" She whined.

"You don't act your age." He told her, "You're acting like an impatient ten year old."

_Oh, yeah. He thinks I'm 22. Ha, I'm an 18 year old who still acts like a ten year old._ Katrina thought. Egon couldn't bring himself to say no to Katrina, it was all in her good intentions. 15 minutes later, he finished work on the pack, and he turned to her, taking off his clean, white lab coat and putting on a gray trench coat.

"Well, Katrina, I've finished." He told her. Katrina drew on her jacket and took his hand, dragging him out of the lab, and of HQ.

"Slow down!" Egon shouted as they exited. Her eagerness wasn't exactly appreciated at that moment.

Egon sat across from Katrina on a picnic bench in the park. "Alright, I'm just on the lookout for the ladies." Katrina said quietly as she stood on the chair, then on the table.

"Katrina, get down." Egon told her flatly, hiding his face from all the attention Katrina was attracting. She made binoculars with her eyes and scanned the park. She saw a lady, tall and slender, sitting on a bench, hunched over whilst reading a book. She adjusted her half moon glasses, her blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Ah, lady target north west." Katrina smiled, jumping off the bench. "I've found your new wife." Katrina told Egon as he rolled his eyes. She took his hand and let him stand, "Alright, you're just going to go over there, sit next to her, read _this_," Katrina instructed, shoving a book on protons and neutrons into his arms, "And then you'll introduce yourself. Be a gentleman. Don't mention your...Hobbies."

Katrina shoved him off and Egon sighed, walking over. The blonde Australian watched from the bench. A man sat on the bench and she looked to him, "Hey, shove off buddy. I'm watching my friend about to get himself a girlfriend." Katrina hissed. The man got up and walked away.

Egon opened is book as he sat down next to the girl on the bench. From his peripheral vision, he saw her cast a small glance sideways to see him. She, without any care, turned back to her book. Egon looked back to Katrina, and she gave a thumbs up. Egon nodded and turned back to the girl as she flipped another page in her book.

"Hello, I'm Egon." He introduced himself, looking to the girl.

She looked up from her book and held out her hand, "I'm Jenny." She greeted. Egon shook her hand. Jenny turned back to her book, before something clicked in her mind, "Hey, wait, you're a Ghostbuster, aren't you?" She asked.

Egon nodded, "Yes, I am."

Jenny swelled with anger, "Ugh! You bozos! I have rung what seems like a million times, asking for my house to be rid of the pesky ghosts that live there, and I still haven't seen you come round! It's been a month!" She scowled, hitting him on the head with her book.

"Ow!" Egon winced as she stood, walking away.

Katrina ran over, "What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently ghosts are haunting her home and we haven't tended to trapping them yet." Ego told her, standing. "What now?" He asked.

"Well I'm not giving up on this yet. Come along, Spengler." Katrina said, walking away.

"Katrina, are you sure we should do this? I mean, it's getting ridiculous." Egon told her as they walked up the steps and into the Library.

"Yes, and Egon, _I'm_ ridiculous." She told him, "Alright, so I'll knock over an unsuspecting victim carrying her books, you'll swoop in, help her with the books, point out one you like, and start conversation." Katrina told him, "It's fool proof." She smiled mischievously as they walked in.

Today had not been a...Successful day. So far, Egon had encountered an engaged lady, a girl who talked far too much, 3 girls already with boyfriends, an obsessed celebrity stalker, and a girl he thought was nice, but was actually hoarding cats.

"If this doesn't work, Katrina, we're going back. It's almost 4:30, anyway." He told her. She nodded, looking around for a girl. She saw a tall girl with red hair, carrying a small stack of books. She pointed her out to Egon, "Her?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Let's just get this over with." He said. Katrina nodded and swiftly walked past her, bumping her and making her topple to the ground with her books. Egon came over and got on the floor, helping her with her books.

"Are you ok, miss?" He asked, passing a book to her.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you so much." She thanked him, her accent was Scottish.

"I'm Egon." He introduced himself. She looked at him as she stood.

"Amy." She told him.

Katrina was listening to this from afar. Her Doctor Who senses tingled, walking to them, "Wait, is your name Amy?" She asked. Amy nodded and Katrina started to bawl her eyes out, drawing attention from everywhere.

"Why? Amy sacrificed herself for the weeping angels and- and-" Katrina was dragged out of the library by a now very embarrassed Egon. He looked down at the bundled, crying heap as she rolled on the floor outside the library, still crying.

"Nice job, Katrina." He said dryly.

"Oh who cares, she wasn't your type anyway." She sniffled, getting up. "Sorry."

Egon sighed, "It's fine. C'mon, let's just go." He couldn't stay mad at Katrina. "It's 4:00, let's get back to HQ so you can...Continue crying."

Katrina outstretched her arms for a hug, and Egon hugged her, rolling his eyes. Katrina looked up to Egon like a guardian, or a brother. She smiled, "Thanks." Egon smiled softly. "Let's go."

"Yes, let's." He said, pulling away.


	7. The Parr Family

**Hi again! So yeah, more Doctor Who, Sherlock and Supernatural referencing in this one. And a band member. Short Stack's bassist, Andy Clemmensen.**

**I'm not even sorry. :D**

* * *

Katrina tapped her foot on the floor outside the apartment as it blew a cold breeze through the slightly ajar window in the hallway. The trio – Ray, Egon and Katrina – were on the 2nd floor. Peter was still out with Dana. Ray rung the doorbell again, an aggravated expression painting his face. He had rung it 3 times now.

"You know what? Maybe we should just leave-" Ray said, turning, but the door opened. A tall, lanky man with straggly blonde hair and tan skin answered the door, his blue eyes piercing into Katrina's. She caught sight of him and blushed.

"May I help you?" He asked shyly.

Ray spoke up, "Yes. Um, we're the Ghostbusters. I'm Dr Ray Stantz," He pointed to Egon, "Dr Egon Spengler," he pointed to Katrina, "And Katrina. We're aware Dmitri Parr lived here."

"Yes, my sister lived here." The man said. He was just out of his teens by the look of it. Katrina looked at his jaw line and smiled. She'd cut her hand on his jaw if she slapped him.

"Well then, we just need to ask a few standard questions, all this other scientific stuff." Ray said, letting Egon go in first. Ray and Katrina followed, Katrina casting a glance back to the guy.

Egon looked around as he took out his PKE, Ray noticing how Katrina looked at that guy. Ray turned to her, "Do you realize the guy you were just making eyes for could be the one who summoned Haradiis? Offing his own sister in the process?" Ray asked her quietly. Katrina's mind clicked. "Be careful, Kat." He told her protectively.

"This is why you remind me of the big brother I never had. I only had two little brothers." She told him. "Sorry. For the guy. It's just that I've never seen someone so perfect since Andy Clemmensen." She explained. Another guy from the future, and one in a band at that.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"Um...My ex boyfriend." Kat lied. "He was sexy." Now she'd just embarrassed herself.

Ray edged away, "Right."

"My name's Rory, by the way." The boy piped up. Katrina winced. First Amy, now Rory, man, we're they together or what? Her Doctor Who senses tingle, but she ignored them.

Egon smelt something coming from the kitchen. He knew his sweets all too well. "Raspberry pie." He said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"That smell, it's raspberry pie." Egon told him.

"Cool. Love me some pie." Katrina remarked, quoting Dean Winchester. Soon enough, a slightly shorter woman came into the room they were all in. They all looked over to her.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted cheerily, "I'm Josephine." She said with a twitch. Egon turned to Katrina and Ray, "Mentally unstable. Trying to forget Dmitri's death, I think." He murmured as Josephine walked to Rory, offering the pie.

"Mom, that's 3 pies in 8 hours. No." Rory told her.

"But you haven't had a raspberry pie in 2 days." She told him.

Egon looked to Ray and Kat again, "Trying to forget Dmitri's death by _making pies_. Of various flavours"

"No kidding, Holmes." Katrina said sarcastically.

Egon ran his PKE over the book shelf and saw a particularly odd book. _Babylonian Sadists, Demons and Do-Gooders._ He pulled it out of the bookshelf carefully and saw a 'This Book Belongs To' on the front page. Along a dotted line read a name. Harry Parr. Egon smiled and put the book back.

"So, does Harry-" Egon started.

"Oh, Harry's my husband. He's out at the moment." Josephine interrupted.

Egon nodded, "Right. Do you know when he'll be back-" He started before the door to the apartment swung open and a man with greying hair, followed by a young boy – 14 or 15, perhaps – walked into the apartment. The man looked up from his book and stopped. The young boy clunked into the back of him whilst reading his own book.

"Well, I think we have enough information." Egon murmured to Ray and Katrina.

"Alright, we'd better go." Ray announced, heading the group out of the apartment. Rory raced up to Katrina.

"Uh, I was wondering if-if you wanted to have dinner sometime?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled, "Call me. You know the number." She told him. He nodded and closed the door, and Egon and Ray looked down at Katrina, unimpressed.

"What did I tell you?" Ray asked.

"I know," Katrina said, walking away. The guys followed. "That's why I agreed. I'll have dinner at his place, to be on the lookout for anything...Odd." She explained.

"But are you sure you'll be safe?" Ray asked.

"Of course." Katrina told him, "My middle name is safe. Well actually it's Elisa, but," She shrugged, "Details, details." She said. Ray chuckled.

* * *

Katrina looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that came just below her knees and had long sleeves that came to her wrist. She was wearing black stockings and a black coat to keep herself warm. Her curly blonde hair was in a ponytail. She sighed, going downstairs and into the lab, where Egon was putting a ghost in the containment unit. He finished and looked up, "Good, you're here." He said, placing the trap down when it was clean. Katrina walked forward as he passed her a PKE, "Keep this in your hand bag."

"Right." She said, putting it in her handbag.

"Ask to go to the bathroom, and when you do, walk past any room that might be Harry's." He told her. Katrina nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I will." She told him. Egon checked his watch.

"It's almost 7:30." He told her. Katrina nodded, "Well I'm off. See ya later." She said, walking out of the lab. She walked past Peter, who knew what was going on. He smirked, "Katrina's sporting a pale yellow dress, perfectly complimented by a black jacket and stockings." He announced, trying to be fabulous.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "I realize what I'm wearing, Peter." She told him.

He chuckled, "I just needed to announce it to the world."

"Great. Well, I'll be going. See ya later, Venkman." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

Katrina sat at the table at the Parr family's home, eating dinner. She felt Rory clasp her hand under the table and this reminded her of what Ray had said earlier that day. Then what Egon had instructed for her to do.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Jut the hallway to your left, first door on the right." Rory told her. Katrina nodded, grabbing her bag and going where he told her. Katrina walked down the hall and saw an office. Quietly walking in, she took out her PKE and waved it around the room. Nothing. She noticed a book on the desk and opened it. Harry Parr's. It was a book about the Unknowns.

"Perfect." She murmured.

"My father's book is very interesting." Rory's voice echoed into the room.

Katrina turned, "Oh, hi." She greeted awkwardly.

"Dad! She's snooping around!" Rory called. _Oh crap._ Katrina thought. Harry came into the room, holding a rope.

"My son is very talented in charming around ladies. It's used to my advantage." Harry said. Katrina stared at Rory angrily. He just smiled. Harry lunged at Katrina and sat her down in a chair, tying her up.

"I will be back in approximately 1 and a half hours. You will be sacrificed to Sekulgraas." Harry told her.

"So you killed Dmitri?" Katrina asked.

"Yes. Josephine still doesn't know." Harry explained, walking out of the room. Rory followed.

Katrina squirmed, tearing up. Her left hand was free, slightly. She couldn't free herself, though. She lent slightly to the left and rummaged through her handbag. She picked out her phone. It was a modern phone, but her life depended on this. She got into it and saw if there was any reception. Of course there was, brick phones were just coming out. She rang the Ghostbusters number and fell over in the chair, so she could talk to the receiving end.

"Hello, Ghostbusters." Peter answered.

"Peter, it's me. They're going to sacrifice me to Sekulgraas." Katrina explained, tearing up.

"How are you even talking to me?"

"I'll explain! Peter, just come! Help! And bring a ladder." She said. Peter hung up.

Peter turned and ran to the Ecto-1, packing in a fold up ladder. Ray, Egon and Winston were out at the nearby cemetery, investigating a different case where a ghost was scribing foul words onto tombstones. It was up to him. He drove to the place on the piece of paper he read from.

"Good job, Kat. Go and get yourself sacrificed to a demon. Nice going." He mumbled as he pulled up the car. He leapt out and saw the only light on on the second floor. He pulled out the ladder and clunked it up to a window.

Katrina heard a knock on the window and turned her head slightly to see Peter. She smiled as he opened the window and crawled in.

"I told you this was a bad idea." He told her as he untied her.

"No you didn't!" Katrina hissed quietly. She freed herself and picked up her bag, sliding her phone in.

"Alright, Kat, you get down the ladder. Now." He said. Katrina raced out and slid down the ladder, getting in the Ecto-1. Peter followed and put the ladder in, then got in on the driver's side. He drove away.

* * *

"Thank you, Peter." Katrina thanked him when they got back. She was still trembling from fright.

Peter pulled her in and hugged her, "Hey, I wouldn't want that happening to my secretary. Not just that, you're also my friend." He told her.

She smiled and pulled away, "Thanks."

"I'm glad we got that over with." Winston noted as he, ray and Egon came into HQ, carrying a smoking trap.

"Yeah, that was a nasty one." Ray agreed. He saw Katrina, "Why are you back so early?" He asked.

"The Parr's tried sacrificing our secretary to Sekulgraas." Peter told the group. They looked to Katrina and came over.

"How'd you get out?" Winston asked.

"Peter saved me."

"Oh, Katrina, we're sorry." Egon told her.

She looked to him, "I didn't get any readings, but Harry owns a strange book. Rory was in on it, too. They both killed Dmitri."

"Thank you, Katrina." Egon told her.

"Know, how did you get in contact with me, though?" Peter asked. The Ghostbusters looked to Katrina and she was on the spot. She had to tell them. Now.

"I used a phone."

"There wasn't a phone in the room, and you were tied up." Peter told her.

She drew her phone out of her bag. "I used this."

"What is that?" Winston asked.

"A mobile phone. It's from the future. Like me."


	8. Future Girl

"You're from the future?" Peter asked. He chuckled, "No, Katrina. Stop playing us."

"No, I am! Really!" She told them. She looked to Egon, "Egon, with the technology in 2013 it is possible, trust me."

"2013?" He echoed. "You aren't even born yet."

"Well what about it, Egon?" Ray asked. The group turned to Egon.

"Well, theoretically speaking, it is possible. But do you have proof besides the phone?" He asked Katrina.

She nodded, "Wait here." She went to her room and fetched her time machine, bringing it back to them. "Now, I don't know how to travel with more than one person yet, so I'll send you one at a time back to my own time."

The group nodded. "Winston, you first." Katrina said. Winston nodded, stepping forward as she set coordinates on the device. They blinked and he was gone. "I've figured it so it only goes along with me." She explained.

Katrina sent the rest of the guys to 2013, then finally herself. Katrina blinked and looked around her home. "I'm back!" She cheered. She smiled, looking at the guys.

"I'm still not convinced. It may have just sent us to 1984...Wherever this is." Peter said sceptically.

"Wait here." Katrina said, going to the porch and grabbing the newspaper. June, 2013. She brought it back to them and passed it to them. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow." Ray remarked. "Katrina," he looked back up to her, "You're a genius!"

She waved her hand, "It's just from watching too much sci-fi, trust me." She explained. "But now that you know that, I may as well explain. Well, first off my name is Katrina. I didn't change it for any reason. But I'm not 22. I'm 18."

Peter stared at her, "You did look a little younger."

"I have straight A's in science and math and I have attended 1 year of university. And one night, I was...Tipsy," She said, avoiding the word drunk, "and I decided to make a time machine. A really abrupt decision, really. But for a good reason." She said, sitting down on her couch. A puff of dust flared up.

"Well...Mina hasn't been housekeeping." She murmured. "Sit down." Katrina told the guys. They sat down on the couch and on the edge of the coffee table.

"You see, when I was little...There was this...Thing."

_A young Katrina, only 8 years old, sat wide awake in her room, lying in bed. The pale moonlight poured into the room from her open window. She shuddered, tossing and turning. It was cold, but...It was spring. It shouldn't have been this cold. She got up from her bed and peeked outside her window. She saw her sister, Abigail, hop on the motorcycle with her boyfriend. Before he kicked the ride awake, Katrina called out to her sister. _

"_Be back before 9:00. I don't like being here alone." She said. Abigail looked up to the second storey window and saw her sister. _

_Abigail smiled, "I'll be back before 8:30. I'm only getting groceries anyway. How's that?" She asked. _

_Katrina nodded excitedly, "Ok." Abigail smiled and watched her sister as her boyfriend drove off, driving red dust into the sky. Katrina lived here with her sister, Abigail. Her parents had been in a car crash the year before. But, since Abigail was 19, she could look after the two instead of being adopted. Katrina, though however much people felt sorry for her, had a good life. _

_The little girl with the curled blonde hair clambered back into bed, turning on the bedside light and getting out a book. She loved to read. She flipped to a particular page of the book, which showed a picture of a fox, its red fur glimmering in the pale sunlight of the picture._

_Katrina continued to read for what seemed like hours until she heard a racket in her closet. She looked over to the closet and shuddered. The closet snarled. _

"_Abigail!" Katrina screamed for her sister. She would be home by now. No footsteps were heard, "Abigail! There's a monster in my closet!"_

_The closet door unlocked and out came a ghost with deep, black eyes. It stared at Katrina. It looked like her old dog, George. _

"_Abigail!" Katrina screamed. The door burst open and Abigail stood at the door. She saw the scene and rushed to Katrina's book case._

"_It's here somewhere. It's here somewhere." Abigail said. "Hold on, Katrina, you'll be fine." She pulled out a book that read Tobin's Spirit Guide, and opened it to a particular page, reading out something in an odd language. The ghost disappeared. _

"_What...Was that?" Katrina panicked, "Is it gonna come for me again?" She panicked again. _

_Abigail rushed to her sister and embraced her, "No, shh, it'll be fine." Katrina's heart pounded. "That...Was a ghost." Abigail told her sister. _

_Katrina looked at her with wide eyes, "It was? But you...You told me they weren't-"_

"_I only did that so you wouldn't scare easy." Abigail told her. _

"_Are...All ghosts like that?" Katrina asked._

"_No, of course not"_

"_Really? Can I meet another one? Please?" Katrina pleaded excitedly. _

" _Here," Abigail got up and fetched a book off the book shelf and brought it to her, "I was gonna give this to you when you were older but I think you'd like this. I have a feeling you like the province of the supernatural world already." It was a black book that said "Ghostbusters" in a name slot. Katrina opened it and saw a picture of 4 men, standing in flight suits. One was very tall, with glasses and...Tall hair. Another was smiling very happily, his hair slightly spiked. Another had a smug look on his face, his hair receding a little. The last had dark skin and a muscular build. He smiled. Abigail pointed to the man with the smug look. "That's Peter."_

"_Who's he?" Katrina asked, pointing to the man with glasses._

"_Egon. He's very smart."_

"_And him?"_

"_That's Winston. He's a very kind guy."_

"_And him?"_

"_That's Ray. He's very kind, too. They're Ghostbusters. You see, when a bad ghost comes and haunts you, they can come and take the ghost away."_

"_Cool!" Katrina smiled._

"_But they aren't here in Australia. They're halfway across the world. But I got a copy of that book," Abigail explained, pointing to Tobin's Spirit Guide, "With all these charms and sayings to ward off the bad ghosts. So I can keep you safe." Abigail said, placing a kiss on her sister's forehead. Katrina looked at the four men again. She wanted to know more._

"_Where'd you get this book?" Katrina asked. _

"_I made it. Mom and dad once called them to take away a ghost once. It was in 1984, actually. Just before I was born."_

_Katrina kept looking at the picture. She was compelled to learn more. Abigail left the room, "Good night, Katrina. Call if you need me."_

"_I will." Katrina answered. She heard the click of Abigail's bedroom door and the flick of a light switch. She scrambled out of her bed and out of her room. Down the hall and to the study. She heard Abigail's snores and figured it was safe. She turned on the computer. She needed to know more._

"So I looked more into you guys and I looked up to you as my heroes." Katrina explained. The men looked at Katrina. A girl who looked up to them, and now had taken her life from the now to see them.

"I know you probably think I'm weird now, but you guys also inspired me to be better people. In vein of Egon, I tried picking up my grades," Egon felt as though he had been given an award. "In vein of Ray, I tried being a kinder person. In the vein of Peter...Well, I tried to be popular. Didn't work, but I tried. And in vein of Winston I tried to be more open to anything that came my way." Katrina told them. They had a deeper respect for Katrina now.

"I can still be your secretary, right?"

"Of course. You're special, and you came all the way back to 1984 just for us. If that isn't commitment or loyalty, I don't know what is. Thank you, Katrina." Ray told her.

Katrina smiled. She felt like they were her brothers.


	9. Only The Beginning

"Now that we're back, let's get on with this. I just...Don't understand. Why are they even summoning these ghosts in the first place?" Katrina asked as they got back in 1984. The group just looked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Can we get back to the case? I can show you stuff from my time later. Nothing about yourselves though, that could rip a hole in the space time continuum." Katrina told them. The group nodded.

"It still doesn't make sense though. Don't you have to be a member of the family to be sacrificed?" Peter asked, continuing the conversation.

"No, it's different for all 3 of the Unknowns. To summon Sekulgraas, one must visit the eldest son on the eve of his third date of the month." Katrina read from Tobin's Spirit Guide after she had flipped to a page. The book had been on her desk.

"Now why would they want to summon them?" Ray asked. "We can be at rest for now, though, their powers only work when all 3 of the Unknowns are together."

"Apparently to summon Mulleesitris, one must sacrifice the eldest son on the 29th day at midnight." Katrina continued to read.

"That's 5 days away." Winston informed the group.

"We can stop the sacrifice if we get there in time." Ray suggested.

"What? We just break into their house?" Peter asked.

"Yep. We haven't got any other choice." Ray told the group.

Katrina heaved a sigh, "I'd better get changed. I'm going bed. Good night, guys." Katrina informed them, going upstairs. The guys watched her and all turned to each other.

"I still can't believe it. Katrina's from the future." Winston remarked.

"It's hard to believe but we just went to 2013 and now we're back in 1984. We travelled 29 years into the future." Ray smiled.

"All that aside, she came here for us. Isn't that a little...Weird?" Peter asked.

Ray shook his head, "I think it's sweet."

"I'm flattered, actually." Egon said. "I mean, she strived to be like us. Sure, it seems a little odd but she's interested in what we do and she isn't creeped out about it like most people."

"Agreed." Ray settled. "But this case is what really freaks me out. Harry is prepared to sacrifice his own son to bring the Unknowns for who-knows-what purpose." He said.

"Actually, I may have read something about this current predicament before." Egon remembered, going to the lab and taking a book out from his desk (_Babylonian Demons_)_. _He walked back up and into the main room, "Shall we go into the living room and figure the rest of this out?"

"You can go, Egon. I'm tired. Ya know, saving people takes it all outta ya." Peter told him with a yawn.

Ray nodded, "I'll come."

"I'll leave this with you two." Winston said, clambering upstairs after Peter.

Egon watched, then turned to Ray, "You take the book upstairs, I'll get the twinkies." He told his friend. Ray nodded and went upstairs. He heard a cluttering coming from Katrina's room and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and saw her open the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Setting up a stereo. And my CD collection. Posters, memorabilia, books, future stuff in general." She explained. Ray nodded, walking away and to the living room. He sat on the couch and Egon walked in with a tray of twinkies.

"I found a page on the Unknowns. I thought I read something interesting on them a while ago." He said, opening the book to the Unknowns. He skimmed the page and saw the thing he needed, "Ah, here. _Harnessing the power of the Unknowns by a mortal could result in the mortal's overtake of the world, the mortal's power endless and sorrow brought upon the world. The mortal would then have total control over the world by a special power the Unknowns set on humanity to give complete attention to their leader._"

"So basically, Harry summons them so they can set their powers – hate, sorrow and evil – upon the world, all the while giving anyone who didn't summon them some kind of enchantment that makes them listen to whatever orders the basket case named Harry gives them."

"Precisely. I predict Harry plans to turn this world into some kind of machine, all working together like clockwork. He seemed intent on power." Egon confirmed.

Ray felt a weight on his shoulders, "Not even a year and we're battling someone who wants the world changed."

"I know. But that's our job." Egon told him.

Ray nodded, "But what happens if we don't get there in time? I mean, what happens if he's already sacrificed Rory when we get there? Then what?" Ray asked.

"Well, because Sekulgraas hasn't been summoned yet, I think they'll do that both on the same night. It's more powerful if they do that, summoning 2 ghosts at once. They'll sacrifice the girl first. Then the son." Egon told him. "Mulleesitris is the most powerful. That's why she is summoned last."

"Makes sense. What do we do in that time, though? Won't Harry just keep trying to summon the Unknowns?"

"Well, if we trap them, then Harry won't be able to summon them. That or...The other option." Egon started.

"What do you mean 'the other option'?" Ray asked him.

"We could send him to the next dimension. A small portal opens every time an Unknown is summoned. We could...Push him." Egon suggested.

"Egon, that's like full out murder, we couldn't." Ray told him.

Egon nodded, "True. I think if we trap them that will be enough."

Katrina walked down the hall and to the guys' room. She creaked the door open and walked in, the dim light from the hallway going into the room. She found Egon; sound asleep, on his bed. Egon deserved a little break. He was always researching; he needed a little break somewhere.

Katrina tapped him on the shoulder, "Egon?" She asked.

He stirred and opened his eyes, seeing Katrina standing near his head. He almost jumped, "Yes, Katrina?"

"Do you wanna go to renaissance?" She asked him.

He looked at her and chuckled, "Maybe some other time. But, I would like to see what things you have from the future." He answered.

Katrina nodded, "C'mon, then." Egon got out of bed and followed Katrina to her room. She made him sit on her spare bed and she walked to her stereo.

"Vinyl records? Only for collectors, now." She started. She held up a CD, then passed it to him. He looked at it. It was a picture of a large, white spider against a desert backdrop. "That's a My Chemical Romance album, by the way."

"Right." He said, giving it back to her.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd like them." She agreed. She scanned through her CDs, "Come to think of it, you wouldn't like most of the music I listen to. Umm, let me think..." She said, putting the CD away. She paused, "Oh, everyone has a phone these days, not just business man and stuff." She further educated Egon on the future and he listened.

It had been 5 days. 5 days spent preparing for this. Tremors rushed through each of their bodies and knots tied themselves in their stomachs.

"Remember Kat, you're just firing the trap. Got it?" Ray asked her. Katrina nodded. She had vouched to come, it would be...Fun.

"Well, let's...Go." Ray confirmed, nervously walking to the Ecto-1. Peter, Egon and Winston followed, Katrina following after them. It was 11:30 pm.

Ray drove the Ecto-1 to Harry's home and the group all bundled out of the car, going to the building. They heard a girl screaming, and Harry shouting. Peter busted the door down with one hefty movement and walked in. The rest of the group followed and went to Harry's office, where the Parrs stood, except for Rory, who was tied to a chair.

"Oh, hello. Thank you for joining us on this prestigious occasion." Harry greeted, his eyes filled with a thirst for power.

"I call upon Sekulgraas!" He shouted.

"No, you don't." Peter told him. Ray ran to the girl and attempted to untie her while Harry leapt at Peter, knocking him to the ground. Katrina helped Peter up before Harry turned to the girl.

Katrina shielded her eyes from the girl's screams, then silenced suddenly. There was a loud thud on the ground and then Harry spoke in an odd language. Katrina opened her eyes to see a large, black portal opening. She hid behind Peter.

"This is it, boys!" Ray shouted over the loud noise. "Be on the ready, Katrina!"

"Harry!" Josephine's voice sounded, and harry looked up. The portal raged on, "You killed Dmitri for the purpose of power. That is true evil."

Harry shrugged, "But power is the best possible gift, my dear. We can have control, total power." He told her.

Josephine walked to him and took him by the shoulders, "No!" She screamed, pushing him into the hole with one swift movement. She let go of him as the hole faltered, closing.

Ray stared at Josephine, "You just sent him to a parallel universe."

"I realize. But it was for the better."

Katrina sighed heavily. One mission down. Now to find someone for Egon.

* * *

**So this is the end of The New Secretary! Don't worry, Kat will be back with a new OC in the next story, which I will upload straight after this! Thanks for all the reads and reviews, you guys!**

**Love and many twinkies, IamPinkiePie**


End file.
